PAYMENT
by MYsasuke-kun
Summary: Kyuubi isn’t all about death, blood, and destruction. As we see when he decides its past due for his payment. And by “payment”, he means a certain Uchiha. A certain, delicious looking Uchiha, for that matter… M for swearing, lemon, yaoi, kyuxsasu/sasuxnar


**sorry i havent been on, guys. thank you to all the reviewers for my other yaoi, whats my next move. alos, im extremly sorry to those that put it on story alert. i feel bad now, cause i wasnt going to make it a story, just a oneshot. so i figured, if htere is anyone that absolutly really wants me to make a sequal or something, give me ideas for that, and ill see what i can do. if it doesnt work, im really sorry. please dont kille me. think of the fangirls... and toby. lol sorry. but yea. i really apologize. and espeacially tothose thatare beyond waiting for me to repost on deception, a sandful of hope, and behind the mask. which, by the way, im removing and reposting deception, and i might get on to behind the mask if i get more reveiws. sorry guys. thanks to:**

**vixen-of-the-roses****number1sasunarufan****Little-Neko-Shadow****Un-kissable****nisaa231295****skyinthenightslove****SilverMoonRyu****Hime-Miko-love****married kitty****sunset-joy**.

**also to my anonimous reviewers:**

**GoldenYarn, ****XKaT-AnGeLX**, **and naru's sasu**

**plus, speacial thatnks to: **

**CrazyQueenoftheLlamaFreaks****and Morning Child. CrazyQueen (i shortened your name, sorry lol) because i just loved your reveiw, it was beyond awesome, and Morning Child, because i idolize your stories. sorry to put the spot on you, but seriously guys, go check them out. they rock, i love them. if you dont, thats your personal problem. they rock.**

**please reveiw, and let me know. im in a strangly good mood, so i wont destroy flamers. they will simply be looked over, seriously considered, then used to turn into electric currnets to activate any c4 i amy find. **

**also, sorry if i dindt answer any quesionts from the ohter fic. if you still have them, and really need them answered, just let me know here.**

**o, and this time, i care about gramatical erros, so if you guys find any, please let me know! **

**-**

**CONTAINS: yaoi, which is boyxboy; sex, beginign with the _slightest_ implication of rape;slight bondage; slight toy use, not much; and sweraing.and if you dont like any of this, then i really dont want toread a review from you. i said i was in a goodmood about criticizm, but if you just dont like yaoi and are reading this _just_ to criticize it, get out. now seriously. i wont put up wiht it.**

**-**

**Summary: Kyuubi isn't all about death, blood, and destruction. As we see when he decides its past due for his payment. And by "**_**payment**_**", he means a certain Uchiha. A certain, delicious looking Uchiha, for that matter…**

**PAYMENT**

Sasuke groaned and tried to roll over. It didn't work.

After the first few minutes of waking up, he groggily opened his eyes. He looked around the unfamiliar room with tired confusion. Where am I? he wondered.

The room was extremely large, decorated as black and crimson. The bed he was on (and tied to) was black with four bedposts, the kind with deep crimson curtains around them. He noticed a bedside table with different – how should this be said? – _items_ on it. The angle he was at, he couldn't really see what all was there, but he saw enough. Such as a bottle of lubricant, a couple of black clothes – obviously gag and blindfold – and a black object. He shook his head, beginning to understand. Perverted old man… he thought. _Again_.

He remembered absolutely nothing from the night before, or the past few days, at that. He knew who he was and everything; he didn't have amnesia. That was the first thing he alarmingly racked his brain for. No, judging by how he was feeling, it wasn't that. He'd been drugged. Again. He sighed. It wasn't the first time Orochimaru had done this to him, and – unfortunately – he had no doubt that it would be the last time.

Once again, he tried his mobility. Unsurprised, he looked to each wrist and saw that there was a black leather tie on each wrist. Cht. Genuine leather. How weak, the nineteen-year old thought.

But when he tried tugging harder, nothing happened. He only seemed to wear his arms out more. That's when things began coming together in his temporarily confused mind.

Orochimaru never used bindings like this. He knew Sasuke could snap them, no sweat. That's why he always had shackles on hand. That, and the fact the old pervert had something in his brain that told him it was more exciting about raping someone with an old, rusted, freezing cold chain. And in a dungeon-like room. Not a beautiful, dark, foreboding room like this. Also, he noticed there weren't even snakes slithering around the place, something that happened, whether Orochimaru was just going about usual business, or about to rape someone. Especially a lot more when he was about to rape someone. There were so many uses for snakes he found and none of them good. More like, they were disturbing, and beyond sexual. More like obsessive.

And something felt different about the drug Sasuke was under. Normally, when Sasuke woke up, he still had all his strength, not to mention, he could think clearly. Another "excitement" for the old man. But now, well, now he was lucky if he could even lift his head, let alone break a leather strap.

"I see you're awake," a low guttural voice came from the darkness, where Sasuke couldn't see. It sounded thickly accented, animalistic if you dare say, and… strangely familiar.

Sasuke glanced over to the side. His eyes widened.

"N-Naruto?" he questioned disbelievingly.

The other got up and sauntered over to the bed. The shift in light was enough to see the glowing red in "Naruto's" eyes, and the more profound, indented whiskers. Also, he wasn't dressed as Naruto usually was. Instead, he was clad in a pair of jeans, and a dark black tee shirt. There was no orange in sight; in fact, even the Uzumaki clan symbol wasn't to be seen. The only thing "Naruto" about him was the tee shirt, and the necklace that Tsunade gave him could be viewed as well, the string peeking from under his shirt.

"Kyuubi?" he wondered.

"Wow, not as dumb as I thought you were," the demon noticed with mock seriousness.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto-Kyuubi smirked. "So my drug _does_ still work," he noticed. "I assumed that after not making it for a few centuries, I may have lost my touch."

"Wait, what? _You_ drugged me? How? What happened to Orochi—?"

Kyuubi laughed, interrupting him. "Well, since it seems like you don't remember anything about that, it looks like I'll have to tell you, now wont I?" He shifted weight to his other leg and leaned against the bedpost before going on. "The kit here saved you from that old hebi-teme, with – of course – my help."

"Uh-huh. And?" Sasuke prodded.

"And I feel like the kit's used me just a little too much without a decent payment in return. So, I decided to take that matter into my own hands."

"Payment? How?"

The demon chuckled. "Look at yourself, human. How do _you_ think?"

Unfortunately, the kitsune was right. He was tied to a bed, still half-drugged, and naked. And then there was to add the numerous "toys" seen on the nightstand. What _else_ could there be?

"Naruto won't let you do this," Sasuke pointed out, desperately searching the crimson orbs for some familiar trace of that aquamarine that told him Naruto was in there somewhere. Unfortunately, though, the search was found to be in vain as Kyuubi spoke again.

"Does it look like he's stopping me?" Kyuubi pointed out.

"You mean he's _letting_ you rape me?!" Sasuke demanded outraged.

Kyuubi cocked his head to the side.

"No, actually, it means that he's powerless to stop me. In fact, he's really giving me quite a headache right now. Blondie's really protective of you; you do know that, right?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, and one other thing, _Uchiha_," he emphasized.

"What?" Sasuke growled, annoyed now.

The demon began stripping, and then slowly climbed onto the bed. He straddled the raven, getting really close to his ear. "It's not rape, if its willing." he whispered seductively to the teen.

Sasuke jerked his head away from him. "Who say I'm willing?" he stated icily.

"Oh, you will be. Maybe not now, but you will be. At that point in time, I won't be raping you. Technically, the correct term, I believe, is called fucking." He licked his lips. "Besides, how do we really even know it's not rape now? As far as I know, you probably do want to be fucked by you're best friend's body."

"I don't think so," the Uchiha growled.

"Oh, but I do," Kyuubi grinned.

"Shut the fuck up, kitsune bastard," Sasuke snarled.

Kyuubi merely laughed, and then suddenly stood up abruptly. "Well, lets get started, now, shall we?" he asked, spiting the Uchiha. They both knew what the answer was; which of course only pissed Sasuke off much more.

"How about not?" Sasuke stated sarcastically, mentally stabbing the furry bastard.

Kyuubi cocked his head again. "Hm, you're right, boy. Why get started right away, when we can have a little fun first?" he said, indicating the bedside table.

Before anything more could be protested, Kyuubi reached to the nightstand and grabbed the black cloth. He started wrapping it around the nineteen-year olds eyes.

"Hey, what the hell are you—?!"

"This makes things more – how shall I say this? – exciting." Naruto's mouth broke out in an animalistic grin, revealing a mouthful of demonic canines.

"Fuck tha—" Sasuke's comment was cut off as the demon reached in and crushed his mouth to his in a full, all out kiss. After a short time, he broke the kiss momentarily, whispering, "don't worry, human, I intend on fucking." Then he went back to sucking on an unwilling Sasuke's tongue.

He cut it off suddenly, leaving Sasuke breathless for air. While Sasuke wasn't paying attention, the demon boy then reached for something else. After a bit of consideration, he decided to be nice and grabbed the lube and lathered up the object on question.

In his mind, the Uchiha was muttering a string of profanities toward the demon, and was beginning to turn them toward Naruto himself when he felt a pair of strong hands grab his ankles. Suddenly, before he knew it, his knees were tied to his wrists and his ankles to the top of the bedposts as well. There was the beginning of an angry "Hey!" when it was interrupted by a surprised yelp, as something was have-shoved/half-slid up his ass. He heard the Kyuubi chuckle, and, as he was opening his mouth to tell him off, suddenly—

"Aaah!" came the yelp, as Sasuke suddenly discovered what it was.

It was a vibrator. And by the feel of things, it was being shoved into him _even more_ WHILE it was on.

Kyuubi laughed. This was funner than he expected it to be. Not having sex in the past two centuries or more probably could do that to a person – or a demon, for that matter.

While Sasuke was occupied with his slight "problem", the demon boy then used his host's body to crawl up over him, making sure their shafts brushed in the process. Kyuubi started planting kisses all over the Uchiha's body, pausing every now and then to suck and bite, leaving faint hickeys. He trailed his fingertips up and down the sensitive skin. It was all Sasuke could do not to moan in pleasure at all of this.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Kyuubi pointed out, whispering hot breath over his victim's skin. Sasuke shivered causing Kyuubi to chuckle. "Oh, yeah. You want this."

Sasuke jerked his head away to the side, as an indication of shaking it no.

"Hm. Not yet huh?" the demon boy wondered. "Maybe this aught to do it." He reached down, and—

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!" Sasuke's yelp was no longer a yelp, but now a scream as the vibrator was turned up a notch.

Sasuke was gasping, trying to control his thoughts, and actions as well. He was still fighting against the moans of pleasure, but the rate this was going, he had the feeling that moans of pleasure were going to be the least of his problems.

Suddenly, before Sasuke could do anything (he was planning on chewing the demon out) there was suddenly a wet mouth on his hardened cock. He was pissed that his own body part could betray him like that, but that thought was forgotten as his mouth and throat betrayed him as well, for when he opened his mouth to cuss, all that came out was a mix between a yell pleasurable pain, and a moan of pleasurable enjoyment. The demon smirked around his mouthful, sending another shiver up the raven's spine. To Sasuke's reluctant disappointment, however, the warm mouth was suddenly gone, leaving the member and suddenly appearing moving upward on him. The demon was then back up at his collar, starting a new ring of bites around his skin, forming a bloody necklace of bites and hickeys. He licked and nipped everywhere, but deliberately avoided the base of the raven's neck, where the most sensitive skin was, even more so than the frustrated member below him.

Sasuke was beginning to settle down, growing accustomed to the location of his, eh, issue. Kyuubi decided he didn't want the nineteen-year-old settled down _quite__just__yet_. His mouth moved up to the tender flesh he had been saving. Sasuke moved his head to the side, allowing better access for the kitsune possessed body. Kyuubi licked the curse mark, receiving a small moan. Then he bit, sinking sharp canines into the marked flesh.

Sasuke screamed. He felt the hot daggers sink deep into his flesh. He could have sworn the canines grew even larger in their position buried in his skin. Longer and wider; more painful… and more pleasurable.

He moaned more as a warm wetness trickled past the fangs, and a warm wet tongue lapped it up, spreading the life fluid around, smearing pale skin with it. He hissed in pain as the demon marking literally burned his flesh, and moaning even louder as the teeth and mouth shifted position into a smirk.

Sasuke didn't even realize "Naruto's" hands had left him until he felt the vibrator shoved even harder into him, and jerked to the highest volume. Kyuubi himself actually flinched at the heightened tone of the mortal's voice. He then grinned and began pumping the vibrator. Sasuke yelped again as Kyuubi-Naruto shoved the object harder than expected.

Suddenly, Sasuke saw white. "Aw, man," he moaned, shifting position. "There, rightooohnnn," he groaned.

Kyuubi smirked. "Is that the spot?" he whispered huskily, not expecting an answer. He pulled out the object, and, without warning, sunk himself into the Uchiha. He reveled himself more as Sasuke's moans became louder as he himself found the sweet spot. Purposely, he missed it, receiving slightly louder moans from the boy. Sasuke shifted more, barely managing to shove himself slightly higher into the demon above him. Finally, the Kyuubi gave in to his "request" and slammed him.

"Oh, god!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Don't stop, keep it—OH GOD!" he lost any coherency he had left as the demon began shoving harder, going deeper with each thrust. All he was able to do was just lay there and brace himself, yelling with his orgasm. He felt a white-hot forming in his stomache, knowing he was soon. "Naruto's" cock grew even larger, harder, in him, as he knew the demon was close as well. The demon went faster, harder, slammed him mercilessly as he was coming closer to his release. He began pumping Sasuke, making him go faster as well, the long nails biting into his sensitive skin, making the Uchiha come faster, closer.

Sasuke yelled as another white-hot filled him, "Naruto's" cum filling him, some even leaking out, down the both of their legs. At the same moment, Sasuke's seed exploded, the sticky liquid of his own covering both their stomachs, their chests, mingling with the sweat.

The kitsune was able to pull out of Sasuke before collapsing. He may have been a demon, but he was in a human body, and Naruto's resources were starting to run out. He smirked at the raven below him, the black-haired one was nearly unconscious. Beside his better wishes, he reached up and unbound the boy's ankles. He left the wrist restraints on purpose, his own decision. He came up to the Uchiha and gave one last bite to his curse mark, sinking fangs in deep, then gave up control.

-

-

-

-

-

Far off, Sasuke heard vague apologies, crying, tears falling down, becoming smeared on his chest as someone's head was resting on it. He forced himself to open his eyes, wanting to sleep longer, but knowing this wasn't something to try to sleep through. He had to find out who this was, and what was going on.

He glanced down, managing to make out the mumbled words of the blonde on him.

"Naruto," he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. "What—" he stopped talking as he looked around him, realizing his current condition, and Naruto's as well. "Oh, man," he muttered, the happenings from before coming back to him.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry," Naruto cried, realizing his "friend" was awake. He got up and began apologizing, even more incoherently, nonunderstandable. "I couldn't stop him, I'm sorry, it's all my fault, I—"

"Need to shut up," Sasuke finished for him. "You're giving me a headache. More than usual." He wondered if that was even possible. Oh, well. It was an excuse, if any. Or, at least, a snide remark.

"But—"

"Seriously. Shut up. Gives me a second, okay?"

Naruto gave him a shocked look, but followed orders, either way. Why wasn't he yelling at him?

Sasuke took a deep breath, not sure how to start. "First off, it wasn't you're fault. Kyuubi explained it to me, you should remember. He got a little horny after abstinence for who-knows-how-many years. And he also said you were really bugging him about it, you did everything in your power to keep it form happening. You failed. But that wasn't you're fault. Got it?"

"Yeah, but—"

"_Got it?" _Sasuke growled, more fiercely. Naruto nodded.

It was quiet for a minute. Then, Sasuke broke the silence. "Naruto?" the blonde looked up at him. "Why, well, why did Kyuubi go easy on me?" he blurted out.

Naruto looked confused at the question. He really expected Sasuke to ask something else. "What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"I mean, why didn't he hurt me? Why did he make it, ehm, _enjoyable_ more me as well? If he wanted, he could have all out raped me, and you know it."

Naruto looked away. "Because I finally realized there was nothing more I could do to stop him. So I asked him that, if he really was going to do that to you, at least make it so you could enjoy it, not be hurt by it," he said quietly.

Sasuke thought about that, what Naruto meant. He slowly began to understand what Naruto meant, the meaning behind it.

"I get what your saying, Naruto."

"You do?" the blonde looked back up, surprised.

Sasuke nodded. "And I will even tell you what I think about it, under one condition."

"Um, okay?" the other nineteen-year-old looked confused.

"Untie me already."

"Oh," Naruto said simply at the blunt demand. He smiled sheepishly as he set to the bonds. "I coulda taken care of these before now, huh," he said.

"Ya think?" Sasuke said rhetorically.

Once he was free, he took Naruto by surprise. The drug must have worn off, so he had all his strength back by now. Without warning, he suddenly flipped Naruto over, so now the blonde was under him. Their shafts rubbed, Sasuke noticing Naruto was trying not to moan.

"This is what you meant, right, dobe?" he whispered huskily to Naruto, then kissed him deeply.

When Naruto was finally let to have a breath, he answered. "That's exactly what I meant, teme."

"I have an idea," the raven breathed into his blonde's ear. "My turn."


End file.
